Malentendido
by NaraVillbs
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que despeus del matrimonio todos viven felices para siempre? ¿Y si se cree en la infidelidad? ¿Puede el amor superarla? Y todo por uan tonta confucion.
1. oOo 1 oOo

**Antes de empezar, este es un fic dramatico, lo hago porque queria ver que tal me sale, pero esto tiene FINAL FELIZ, amo la pareja y jámas les haria algo malo...solo si lo voy a arregler, asi que espero sus opiniones, plis, cualquiera es muy importante. Quiza los suceson sucedan algo rapido, asi que lo siento.**

**Ah, y solamente son como 4 o 5 cap a lo mucho.**

* * *

Trunks despertó temprano en la mañana y miro a un lado de la cama, justo en la orilla permanecía dormida su esposa, lo más lejos posible de él, pero esa era una barrera que él había impuesto. Se levanto y se fue a duchar, se movió sin hacer ningún ruido mientras se vestía y salio lo más pronto posible, no quería estar ahi cuando ella despertara.

Llego a su oficina mucho antes que los demás empleados, solo quería estar lejos de Marron. Pero entonces escucho como su mejor amigo entraba a la oficina y caminaba hasta su escritorio sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a él, Trunks le sonrió levemente y Goten suspiro.

-Imaginaba que estarías aquí a esta hora.

-Hubiera venido antes, pero se hubiera notado que estoy huyendo.

-Exacto, esa es la palabra, eres un cobarde.- Comento enojado y cruzando los brazos mientras fruncía las cejas.

-Por favor, no me hagas sentir mas mal de lo que ya me siento.

-Es que no se porque haces esto! Le estas haciendo daño!- Grito exasperado y golpeo el escritorio con los puños.

-Y crees que a mi no me duele?

-Que fue lo que paso entre ustedes? Eran la pareja perfecta, jamas en mi vida habia visto a alguien que se amara mas, Por Kami, Trunks, llevan 2 años de casados, como es que su relación se acabo tan rápido, eras tu quien la amaba con locura, hacías cualquier cosa por conquistarla cuando ella no hacia mas que ignorarte, y ahora que la tienes la vas a dejar ir?

-Es que ya no siento nada! Todo el amor...simplemente se perdió, no puedes pedirme que sienta lo mismo que antes, ya no soporto estar con ella.

-Trunks, es tu esposa de la que hablas.-Susurro Goten sorprendido.

-Ella no es la mujer con la que me case.

-Realmente estas seguro de no amarla? Trunks, lamento hacértelo ver, pero tu, aun la amas, intenta convencerte si quieres, pero te estas engañando, hagas lo que hagas, se que la amas, y por una tontería como esta la vas a perder, solo por no hablar.

-Crees que la infidelidad es una tontería? Aun si la amo, eso no significa que pueda perdonarle lo que me hizo!

-Entonces, no hay ninguna posibilidad?.-Pregunto esperanzado.

-Me temo...que no.-Agacho la mirada y apretó los puños.

-En ese caso, deseo que ambos encuentren la manera de ser felices, aun si no es juntos.-Se paro de su asiento y dejo los papeles que le habia traído a Trunks sobre el escritorio y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.- Es humana, todos cometemos errores, tu nunca estabas en casa, no digo que sea tu culpa, pero es algo que ambos tienen que hablar.

-No puedo estar con ella, no soporto ni que me toque, al menos cuando lo intentaba, ahora..-Sonrió amargamente.- Ahora ya a encontrado quien le de lo que necesita.

-No digas eso, no sabes si lo que dices sea verdad.

-Tu también lo viste, Goten. Viste como ese hombre entraba a mi casa, los viste hablar en la sala sin notar nuestra presencia, y viste que el la abrazo antes de irse, viste como la beso.

-Le beso la mejilla, eso no prueba nada.

-Por si solo no, pero si con eso le agregas el echo de que tenia días esquivándome a que otra conclusión puedo llegar, y mas cuando a salido tantas veces de la casa sin decirle a la sirvienta ni a mi a donde va. Y solo regresa horas después, y esta mas esquiva. Tiene ya casi dos meses asi.

-Espero que tome bien lo del divorcio, todo esta arreglado ya, solo tienen que firmar.

-Gracias, eres un buen amigo.

-No, soy un buen abogado, como amigo desapruebo esto.

-Lo se.

-Al menos háblalo con ella, quieres?

-No quiero explicaciones, solo me dolerán mas.-Se quedaron ambos en silencio hasta que Goten volvió a hablar después de unos minutos.

-Me tengo que ir, Pares me esta esperando.-Cometo entusiasmado y hiendo hacia la puerta.-Aunque ustedes no estén juntos, seguirán siendo los padrinos de bautizo, verdad?

-Claro, tu hijo nos tendrá ahi cuando pongan la fecha.-Contesto sonriente al fin.

-Bien, cuento con ustedes, será como en una semana, algo intimo, yo les aviso. Cuídate!- Grito ya desde la puerta y se fue.

Trunks tomo los papeles que habia dejado Goten y suspiro, justo antes de comenzar a trabajar. Ese día llego hasta el amanecer a su casa, agradeciendo que el ser mitad sayajin lo hacia tener mas energía y no necesitaba dormir demasiado, mañana, como todos los días, saldría temprano. Subió las escaleras y rogó porque su esposa ya se haya dormido, pero no la encontró en la cama, se quito el saco y lo arrojo sobre una silla, pensando con dolor que seguramente ella estaría con su amante.

Regreso a la sala y vio en el reloj que estaban cerca de ser las 4 de la madrugada, su sirvienta ya se habría retirado, asi que él mismo debía prepararse algo, entro a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador y, habia un plato cubierto en papel aluminio y sobre este un nota, lo tomo y vio la letras de Marron.

_Trunks_

_Te deje tu plato en el horno, te espere a cenar pero no llegaste asi que lo guarde para ti. También te prepare un pastel, es de chocolate, tu favorito, esperaba que hoy pudiéramos hablar pero se hizo tarde, supongo que de nuevo te quedaste en la oficina. Amor, necesitamos hablar, hay algo que debes saber._

_Te amo. _

Trunks arrugo el papel y lo arrogo al suelo. El hambre desapareció y se recargo en la mesa a pensar que es lo que iba a decirle Marron, talvez al fin iba a confesarle su romance. Quizás era lo mejor, asi de una vez terminaban con todo eso y se dejaban de mentiras. Camino de regreso a la sala y escucho un ruido, se asomo en el sillón y la vio ahi, llorando entre sueños. Se agacho a su altura y retiro un mechón de su cabello, su piel era suave y al contacto con su piel desprendía un aroma a jazmines. Ella seguía llorando y se movió de vez en cuando. Acaricio su rostro un par de veces y ella se tranquilizo. Respiro profundo, al menos esa noche no se habia ido con alguien mas, ahora que ella dormía Trunks no se sentía incomodo en su presencia, ni siquiera sabiendo que alguien mas la habia tocado.

Por ahora era suya, quería besarla, pero imaginarla en brazos de otro hombre lo enfermaba, nadie debía tocar lo que era suyo. La tomo en brazos cuidando no despertarla y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, la recostó suavemente sobre la cama y le quito los zapatos, desabrocho un botón de la blusa para que estuviera mas cómoda y la arropo con las matas. Ella se revolvió al sentir que los brazos de él se alejaban y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Trunks.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte.- Susurro él alejándose y comenzando a deshacerse de la corbata y los zapatos.

-Me quede dormida, te estuve esperando.- Siguió ella en susurros incorporándose para quedar sentada.-Ya has comido? Quieres que te prepare algo?

-No tengo hambre, vuelve a dormir de una vez.- Ordeno él tajante.

-Tenias mucho trabajo?- Pregunto ignorando sus ultimas palabras y el tono el su voz.

-Si- Mintió él, aun más frió, para ver si asi lo dejaba en paz.

-Deberías descansar, no es bueno que trabajes tanto, ya casi no te veo.-Termino en un susurro apagado y agacho la mirada.

-Tengo responsabilidades, sabes?- Respondió furioso, se habia sentado en el borde de la cama y la miraba duramente.

-Lo siento...Aun asi, yo...

-Dijiste que habia algo que yo debía saber, no? Habla de una vez.

-Yo...-Marron titubeo y se dio cuenta de que no era el momento.- No es nada importante, olvídalo.

-Bien, porque yo si tengo algo que decirte.- Se pudo de pie y la miro de frente.- Marron, quiero el divorcio.

-Que?- Su voy se quebró no creyendo lo que Trunks le decía.

-Dije qu...

-Porque?!- Aunque quería gritar su voz sonaba demasiado vacía y quebrada por las lágrimas.

-Necesitas que te lo diga? En una relación tiene que haber amor por ambas partes, y aceptémoslo, nuestro matrimonio es un asco. Deje los papeles en la mesa del comedor, espero que mañana los firmes y acabemos de una vez con esto.-Salio de la habitación dando un portazo y camino hasta una de huéspedes dejando atrás a Marron quebrada en lagrimas.


	2. oOo 2 oOo

Habia pasado una semana desde ese acontecimiento y cada vez Marron estaba más deprimida. Cada noche Trunks dormía en una habitación aparte y solo a es llegaba. Si por algún motivo lo encontraba por la mañana o al regresar, él solo se dirigía a ella para preguntarle si ya habia firmado los papeles. Marron los tenia guardados en el cajón de su buró, varias veces se habia sentido tentada a romperlos, pero sabia que eso seria tener a Trunks con ella contra su voluntad, además ¿Por cuanto tiempo? Lo que le tomaría a Goten hacer otros? No seria incluso mas patética si hiciera eso?, en un inútil esfuerzo de salvar su matrimonio.

Patética, asi era como se sentía, no podía mantener a su esposo a su lado por más que lo quería. El día anterior, ambos habían asistido al bautizo de Gonkuro, el hijo de Goten y Pares, una linda criatura en realidad, que la habia echo estremecerse al imaginarse a ella siendo madre. Pero el dulce sueño se rompió al finalizar la misa y Trunks volvió a comportarse de manera fría con ella.

Cansada de todo eso, busco una amiga en que apoyarse, pero no tenia a nadie. Con Pan jamas mantuvo mucha relación, era mucho menor que ella, además de que en más de una ocasión intento algo con Trunks, aunque no lo logro, claro que eso era antes de que ellos dos fueran novios, por lo que no le guardaba rencor. Por otra parte estaba Bra, que también era menor que ella, era la hermana de Trunks.

Cansada de todo eso quiso terminarlo de una vez, enfrentaría a Trunks e intentaría arreglar las cosas, después de todo, ella lo amaba.

* * *

El miércoles por la noche, Trunks estaba trabajando hasta tarde como de costumbre, siempre era el ultimo en irse, pero al menos la soledad de la compañía lo ayudaba a calmarse. Aunque no estaba completamente solo, su hermosa secretaria pelirroja y de ojos verdes, Christi, se quedaba con él hasta que se fuera.

No era tonto, sabía que Christi tenía un interés especial en él, como todas las demás jovencitas de la compañía, pero la mayoría había dejado de insistir cuando se caso, a excepción de claro, Christi. Si no fuera por que era una secretaria de lo más capacitada e inteligente, ya la habría despedido. Sus constantes insinuaciones lograban secarlo de sus casillas o ponerlo nervioso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No negaba que era hermosa y poseía una figura envidiable, además de que las curvas de su cuerpo eran sumamente pronunciadas, a eso, sumándole el cerebro que tenia, era una mujer en todos los sentidos. Había tenido una pequeña aventura hacia años, pero claro, eso era antes de casarse.

Marron significo para el todo cuanto a perfección se refería. La conocía desde niña pero jamás la había notado como mujer, cuando ella era un pequeña, era tímida y pasaba desapercibida, pero él era un niño travieso, que le hacia constantes bromas. Pero al crecer las cosas cambiaron, Marron se convirtió en una hermosa jovencita, heredando el carácter de su madre así como el sentido de la moda, y él ahora era el tímido, un joven empresario al que sus empleadas acosaban.

Pero al menos se sabía que era atractivo, y esa pequeña parte de niño que tenia, lo disfrutaba. Pero Marron, oh, ella no era chica de impresionar, y eso fue lo que lo hizo fijarse en ella, tenia curiosidad por saber que era lo que ocurría, así que la invito a salir.

Marron había aceptado y terminaron tomando café en una local en le centro de la ciudad. Ese día, ella dejo muy en claro que él no le interesaba, que ella no era una tonta Barbie más, y que todo su porte y dinero no le interesaban. Trunks se sorprendió con eso, pero después de recuperar el control, dijo que no se rendiría, que él conseguiría que ella fuera su novia. Marron tomo esto como si él fuese un arrogante y se molesto, lo reto a que lo lograra y se fue.

Trunks se quedo ahí sentado, con una sonrisa en los labios, Marron había pensado mal de él, pero no importaba, él le demostraría que se equivocaba, no había dicho eso porque fuera arrogante, lo hizo porque lo sintió, porque al saber que a una chica no le impresionaba su apellido o trabajo, algo se despertó dentro de él, se dio cuanta de que Marron era diferente, y la deseo como nunca. Convertirla en su novia no era una cuestión de orgullo, era de placer, sabia que jamás encontraría otra mujer como ella.

Y entonces vinieron las constantes salidas, Marron siempre de mala gana, pero él jamás se rindió, cada vez que la rubia hablaba lo impresionaba con una frase inteligente, salir con ella era diferente a todo lo que conocía, y pronto se dio cuanta, de que se había enamorado. Pero guardo el secreto, no dispuesto a decirlo hasta hacer que Marron sintiera lo mismo, no quería su rechazo.

Y pasaron los meses, y Marron no dijo nada, ni mostró ningún cambio, así que un día, dispuesto a recibir el dolor, le dijo que la amaba desde hacia tiempo, y cerro los ojos fuertemente, como si eso apaciguara el sufrimiento que ella le daría el burlarse en su cara. Pero de sus labios no salio risa alguna, solo el Sueve aliento que desprendieron al separarse para besarlo. Trunks abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero los cerro enseguida, emborrachado por la calida sensación.

Y esa noche fue tan mágica como todas las que le siguieron. Marron era tímida en la cama, como cualquier primeriza, pero con tan solo sentir su piel a Trunks le bastaba. Fue difícil de conseguir, pero tuvo su recompensa, pocos años después, Marron al fin había aceptado casarse con él.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió con lentitud, rechinando en el proceso, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se reclino en su silla y miro a su secretaria que venia contoneándose hacia él. Ella llego a su lado y se inclino sobre su cuerpo.

-Christi, ¿Qué haces?

-Vamos Trunks, quiero divertirme.- Dijo sentándose sobre sus piernas y pasando una mano sobre su pecho.- ¿Recuerdas como nos divertíamos antes?

-En ese entonces yo era soltero.- Respondió tratando de quitarse las manos que rodeaban su cuello sin lastimarla.

-¿Y que? Pronto te vas a divorciar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Vamos, no te quedas hasta tarde por anda, es obvio que tu matrimonio no va bien, y ese abogado vino hace poco, tu amigo, seguramente a dejarte los papeles. No soy tonta cariño. Así que festejémoslo.

-Amo a mi esposa.- Dijo secamente y mirándola furioso.

-Pero aun así te vas a divorciar ¿Qué paso? ¿Te fue infiel?- El silencio de él le dio la razón.- Ya veo, que te parece si igualamos las cosas?- Pregunto antes de besarlo. Trunks se quedo congelado, se resistió unos segundos, pero no se movió, no sabia que hacer. Pero cuando la separo no espero ver a Marron el la puerta, ella tenia la boca abierta y los ojos llorosos. Parecía estar decepcionada, pero sobretodo, dolida.

Ella no dijo nada, solo salio de ahí corriendo. Y ese fue el último día que la vio. Paso una semana desde entonces, Marron se había cambiado, ahora vivía con Goten, quien la recibió en su hogar con los brazos abiertos, Pares, su esposa, fue un gran conduelo para ella.

Y cuando Goten se lo dijo a Trunks, se molesto con él, Marron se lo dijo todo, y aunque Goten supo y después le explico a Marron sobre lo que paso, ella no quiso volver. Pero eso no era el problema, el problema era que Marron se resigno a todo, pues ahora ya creía saber porque su esposo llegaba hasta tarde, pero no estaba dispuesta a perdonarle que tuviera una amante. Poco después, Goten llego con los papeles del divorcio, los cuales Marron ya había firmado.

Y se sorprendió al saber que Trunks había hincado una relación con Christi, pero lo que le dolía era verlo, Christi deslumbraba felicidad. No sabia que ella había visto a Marron subir al edificio y probablemente por eso fue al despacho de Trunks, para que su esposa lo viera y pensara todo eso. Pero Trunks era diferente, se veía tan caído, tan deprimido, jamás parecía prestar atención a nada, y cuando él firmo también, y su divorcio fue completo, todo se derrumbo para él.

-Goten, necesito que lo hagas.- Rogó Trunks al ver que su amigo no estaba dispuesto a participar es eso.

-NO! No ayudar a que construyas tu mundo de miseria! Si quieres eso, pídeselo a otro. ¡Yo no lo voy a hacer!

-¡Eres mi abogado! ¡Por favor!

-¡A la mierda con eso! ¡También soy tu amigo, carajo! No dejare que te cases de nuevo!

-Pero Christi lo quiere.

-¿Y que tu no tienes cerebro? ¿O es que tu también lo quieres?

-Yo no, pero cuando mi familia se entero de mi divorcio fue horrible. Incluso mi padre se molesto.

-Él amaba a Marron, tanto como si fuera su hija, creo que es a quien más debió haberle molestado.

-Incluso dijo que ella era perfecta para continuar con los saiyajin, que aunque fuera hija de 18, él sabia que daría buenos hijos.

-Para tu padre es muy importante eso de la sucesión, verdad?

-Por eso lo hago, para que Christi me de hijos.

-Ella ni siquiera sabe tu verdadera naturaleza. Su matrimonio será un asco.

-Agradezco tu apoyo.- Dijo sarcástico dejándose caer sobre un sillón de la sala. Goten se sentó a su lado y coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo hare, conseguiré un contrato matrimonial, pero….

-Pero, que?

-Pero solo si vas a ver a Marron.

-Tu me prohibiste visitarla, recuerdas?

-Si, pero….no seré yo quien le diga de tu matrimonio.

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-¿Tu como crees?

Trunks bajo la cabeza y no dijo nada, hasta el viernes que fue a verla.

* * *

Mientras esperaba que le abrieran la puerta las manos comenzaron a sudarle, pero a los pocos minutos la puerta fue abierta por su esposa, mejor dicho, ex-esposa. Ella estaba algo desalineada, se veia cansada y trsite, pero lo importante, estaba abajo, en su vientre abultado...


	3. oOo 3 oOo

Trunks se quedo congelado en su lugar, tenia la mirada fija en el vientre de su ex-esposa y no sabia que decir. Marron por su parte lo veía a él mientras las manos le temblaban, y sentía que las piernas no la soportarían mas. Toda la sangre abandono su cabeza dejando su cara aun más pálida de lo normal y sintió como las cosas comenzaban a girar. Pero justo antes de caer hacia atrás, los brazos de Trunks la tomaron con delicadeza pero firmemente. Por breves momentos se perdió en la sensación del mareo, pero tan pronto paso el momento recordó donde estaba y aunque su cuerpo vibro por el contacto de sus pieles como no lo habían hecho hacia meses, se obligo a recordar que él ya no era su marido o aquel que amo y la amo alguna vez.

Intento ponerse de pie y separase pero su débil cuerpo se vio rodeado por los fuertes brazos y pecho. Trunks la apretaba cada vez mas es un acto inconciente. Hacia tiempo que no sentía su calor y estar así de cerca lo estaba matando. Pero había pasado tanto desde la última vez que la tuvo con él. La extrañaba tanto que le era difícil respirar si no estaba con ella, no podía creer que haya estado tanto tiempo lejos. Deseaba hacerle el amor una vez mas, besarla en cada parte de su cuerpo y volver a explorarla, escuchar los suaves murmullos que hacia cuando él la tocaba, quería sobretodo escucharla decir su nombre con pasión y ternura mezcladas cuando la hacia tocar el cielo.

Pero él también necesitaba ese contacto, necesitaba las suaves caricias que ella le daba, necesitaba que ella besara ese punto en su cuello que hacia que se excitara a niveles inigualables y la deseara con desesperación. Pero ella intento separarse y él se molesto por el acto, y apretó más.

-Trunks, me lastimas.- Susurro ella ante la presión. Ese no era el tono en que él deseaba oír su nombre, pero recordó lo frágil que era y la aflojo un poco más. Pero sin soltarla, se inclino y paso su brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y cargo. Sin decir nada entro a la casa que se sabia de memoria y la deposito en el sofá de la sala y se hinco a su lado.

-¿Estas sola?

-Pares fue con el pediatra a hacerle un chequeo al niño, no deben tardar en regresar.

-Si estuvieras en casa alguna sirvienta te habría atendido, casi te desmayas ahí en la puerta.

-No me gusta esa casa.- Comento no sin cierta amargura.

-Antes te encantaba, tú la escogiste.

-Si, bueno, estés era tonta e ingenua, tenia tantos deseos de formar una familia contigo y esa casa era tan amplia que no puede evitar imaginarte entrenando a un pequeño guerrero.

-Ese es un lindo sueño.- Susurro recordando que él había deseado exactamente lo mismo.

-Fui muy estupida.

-No lo fuiste, pero veo que continuaste con tu sueño sin mi.

Marron lo miro incrédula ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué no creía ser el padre del niño que crecía en su vientre? Sabía que cuando Trunks estaba molesto podía ser muy cruel, pero jamás creyó que la viera de esa manera, como si fuera una zorra que se acostaba con el primer hombre que le pasara por enfrente. Por kami! Si ella lo había visto con su secretaria. Seguramente pensaba que ella era igual a él, que mal la conocía. Pero, si él pensaba eso de ella ¿Qué caso tenia desmentirlo? Era mejor así, quizá cuando el bebé naciera él podría reconocer que era suyo, pero hasta entonces no podía hacer nada. Él no iba a creerle si lo desmentía, lo sabia.

-Igual que tu. Linda chica, por cierto. Ahora entiendo porque nuestro matrimonio no funciono, ojala me hubieras dejado antes de iniciar algo con ella, si al menos hubieras tenido esa decencia.

Trunks sintió ganas de decir que no salía con su Christi, que no la quería y aquel beso no lo había hincado él, pero se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo, era mejor así, después de todo, si tenia algo con Christi, lo que le recortada el porque había ido a verla.

-Vamos a casarnos.

Solo esas tres palabras bastaron para que Marron sintiera como el suelo se abría bajo ella, pero eso era lo que deseaba, que la tierra se abriera y la devorara llevándola a un punto donde no hubiera dolor, sufrimiento ni pena, donde solo quedara la sensación del vacío que creía merecer. Y no puedo evitar las preguntas que la azotaron y salieron de sus labios antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo.

-¿Por eso me pediste el divorcio? Porque querías casarte con ella, ¿La amas Trunks?... ¿Me amaste alguna vez a mi?- Termino con la voz quebrada y sus ojos se volvieron llorosos.

-Te ame con toda mi alma, Marron.- Tuvo que apartar la mirada de ella. No esperaba verla llorar, ni que sus lagrimas lo conmovieran, sabia que si seguía así, terminaría diciéndole que aun la amaba, aun mas que antes, que no quería casarse con Christi, que quería comenzar de nuevo junto a ella, que quería ser el padre de su hijo, aun si era de otro…

-Pero no fue suficiente…yo no fui suficiente para ti.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Lo es, tanto que tuviste que buscar a otra mujer. Yo debi…debi..Oh, esto es culpa mia!- Marron deseaba saltar a los brazos del que fue su esposo y que la abrazara y consolara como cuando estaban juntos, pero tuvo que conformarse con esconder la cara entre sus manos y descargarse.

Trunks la miro sorprendido ¿esa era la mujer que lo había engañado? ¿La misma que creía no haber sido lo suficientemente mujer para él? Sintió ganas de abrazarla y consolarla, susurrarle al oído que era la mejor con la que haya estado y que siempre le había leonado el alma, pero antes de que su subconsciente actuara por él escucho la puerta abrirse y al mirar encontró a Pares con su hijo en brazos, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

-Pares.- Saludo Trunks con cortesía, pero ella no respondió.- Creo que será mejor que me marche.- Pares asintió en silencio pero Marron se paro de un brinco y salto a su pecho rodeándolo por el cuello.-Marron.- Susurro calmadamente cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose acariciar su espalda por ultima vez.

-Lo siento tanto, Trunks, no sabes como lamento que las cosas terminaran así.- Sollozo, lo abrazo unos segundos más hasta que se separo lentamente y elevándose en sus puntas de los pies le beso tenuemente los labios. Trunks camino en silencio hasta la puerta y salio de la casa

-¿Estas bien? ¿Discutieron?- Marron negó con la cabeza y limpio la ultima lagrima que pensaba derramar por ahora.- Será mejor que llame a Goten.- Pares le paso el bebé a Marron y saco de su bolso el celular para marcarle, espero a que timbrara dos veces y entonces Goten contesto. Sin siquiera saludarlo le paso el teléfono a Marron y volvió a tomar el bebé.

-Goten, hola.

-Hola Marron- saludo al reconocer su voz.- ¿Estas bien? Se te oye decaída.

-Trunks ha venido a la casa.

-Oh, ya te dijo que se va a casar. Lo siento mucho.

-¿Hace cuanto había querido terminar con nuestro matrimonio, Goten? A él no pude preguntarle. ¿hace cuanto me es infiel?

-Marron, Trunks jamás te ha engañado, eso recién comenzó cuando ustedes se divorciaron.

-¿Pero y el beso? No quieras cubrirlo, Goten. No soy tonta.

-Marron, ella lo beso y tu llegaste, Trunks no te engaño nunca.

-Pero llegaba tarde, y…

-Llegaba tarde porque le dolía estar contigo cunado lo engañabas.- Excuso a Trunks por primera vez.

-¿De que hablas? Yo jamás le he sido infiel.- Se escucho un largo silencio del otro lado de la linea hasta que Goten volvió a hablar con voz profunda y seria.

-Marron, tenemos que hablar. Voy para la casa

* * *

**Bien eo fue corto, estoy decidida a que el proximo sea el final, quiza un prologo, pero no creo.**

**Besos**


	4. oOo 4 oOo

Goten llego a su casa tan pronto como puedo, bajo del coche y corrió hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta y encontró a Pares con su hijo sentados en el sofá frente a Marron, sintió una enorme curiosidad y su corazón palpito fuertemente.

-Pares, déjanos solos por favor.- Pidió sin siquiera saludarla y ella se acerco y lo beso antes de irse. Goten se dirigió hacia Marron y se sentó a su lado. Respiro profundo y espero a que ella volteara a verlo.- ¿Me quieres explicar que paso?

-Nada, Trunks estuvo aquí, vino a decirme que se casaba. Eso es todo.

-Es un idiota, se suponía que iba a decírtelo con más calma.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabias?

-Un tiempo. Fui yo quien arreglo todo. Lo siento

-Esta bien, supongo que quiere rehacer su vida.

-Marron, quiera ser mas sutil, pero estoy intrigado, dijiste que jamás has engañado a Trunks ¿es eso verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! Dios! Acabo de enterarme de que Trunks no cree que mi hijo sea suyo y me considera una cualquiera, pero jamás lo espere de ti. Realmente creí que me conocían.

-No me malinterpretes, es solo que, bueno, Trunks y yo tenemos motivos para pensarlo.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-¿No te lo dijo Trunks?- Levanto una ceja curioso, había supuesto que una de las razones por las que Marron había llorado era porque Trunks por fin le había dicho sus sospechas. Pero al ver la cara desconcertada de la rubia supuso que no.- Hace algunos meses, la empresa comenzó a tener problemas y el y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde varios días y…

-¿Por eso llegaba tarde?- Interrumpió sorprendida.

-¿Eh? Si, creí que lo sabias.

-No me dijo nada.

-Supongo que no quería preocuparte. Veras, fueron días difíciles, casi no dormíamos y yo no podía cuidar de Pares como debería estando embarazada entonces.

-Creí que me engañaba con su secretaria.

-¿Engañarte? ¡Santo cielo, Marron. Trunks moría por ti! No había día en que no se quejara de "la maldita" compañía que no lo dejaba estar junto a ti cuanto quería. Sinceramente oírlo gruñir y maldecir todos los días comenzó a hacerse cómico.

-¿Entonces porque comenzó a mostrarse tan distante? ¿O porque lo encontré besándose con su secretaria? ¿Por qué se va a casar ahora? No quieras mentirme, se que es tu amigo y lo quieres, pero también yo soy tu amiga, o no?

-Eso es por ti. Marron, Christi lo beso ese día, no Trunks, él jamás te ha engañado. Y tampoco la ama, no debería decirte esto, se supone que es un asunto de él y yo no tengo derecho a contar sus intimidades, pero debes saber que si el va a casarse, es solo porque a su padre le decepciono que no le diera un nieto. Trunks no ama a su secretaria. Nunca te fue infiel.

-Eso…¿es verdad?- Pregunto mareada, sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas y la sangre no llegaba a su cerebro, se sentía confundida.

-Nunca te mentiría.

-Pero aun así, eso no explica el porque tiene la creencia de mi hijo. Me cree una zorr…

-¡Ni siquiera lo digas! Él no cree eso, lo conozco, se cortaría la lengua antes de llamarte así.- Goten dio un suspiro y se tranquilizó para comenzar a hablar de nuevo.- Como te decía, la empresa no iba bien, pero, cuando todo comenzó a mejorar, tuvimos un rato libre. Lo intente convencer de que fuéramos a tomarnos algo, bastante merecido. Pero el alego que quería regresar. Si mal no recuerdo, sus palabras fueron "Me muero por volver a casa y hacerle el amor hasta mañana"- Soltó una risa al verla sonrojada y eso lo alentó a seguir, pero después de unos segundos su sonrisa se volvió mas triste.- Le pedí que fuéramos a por Pares y por ti entonces, a comer algo juntos, de nuevo se negó, pero después de un rato puede convencerlo. Y entonces llegamos primero por ti para no hacer que Pares se cansara de más al nadar de un lado a otro. Te vimos cuando caminábamos por el jardín, pero notamos otra presencia, y por la ventana distinguimos un hombre

-Yo no tengo visitas, mas que las de Pares, Bra y un par de amigas. Jamás hombres.

-Pues ese día estaba ahí, era alto y de cabello negro. Trunks se extraño y le dije que entráramos, pero vimos como él se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia ti, se inclino y beso tu mejilla, escuchamos como te dijo que…te amaba. Y tu le sonreías y te sonrojabas. Él salio después de eso y Trunks y yo nos escondimos.

Marron se quedo sin decir nada por un par de minutos hasta que comenzó a marearse y los recuerdos la golpeaban y el aire le palto. Se llevo una mano al pecho y miro a Goten.

-Al único hombre que he recibido en mi casa ha sido a un doctor.

-¿Un doctor?

-Diablos! Es un ex novio mío, lo encontré hace un par de meses en el centro comercia, platicamos un rato y salimos a comer, pero sentí un mareo y me desmaye, después desperté en casa, él dijo que había revisado mi bolso y me trajo, al ser doctor no llamamos a mas nadie. Le dije que estaba embarazada y se tranquilizo después de revisarme.

-Pero dijo que te amaba y…

-Si! Me lo dijo ¿y que? Él y yo tuvimos una relación seria, habíamos hablado de matrimonio y tantos planes, pero me engaño, ¿entiendes? Me fue infiel con una amiga y jamás pude perdonarlo. Fue cuando terminamos y yo me mude a la capital, por eso no quería iniciar algo con Trunks, tu sabes que el podía tener a cualquier mujer y yo siempre lo había considerado un mujeriego.

-Pero el se enamoro precisamente porque tu no eras tan fácil.- Susurro como si ahora todo tuviera sentido.

-¿Ahora vez porque no le ponía atención, porque me negaba a salir con él?

-¿Y tu ex?

-Le dije que estaba casada. El me contó que se arrepentía mucho de lo que me hizo, que su relación no duro y que después de que me fui se dio cuanta de que me amaba, que llevaba todos estos años buscándome porque quería mi perdón. Sentí tanta lastima pero nunca le di esperanzas para volver a tener algo.

-Pero….Pero tu seguías saliendo, Trunks me lo dijo, y aun así, ¿Por qué no le dijiste que estabas embarazada entonces?

-No le dije nada porque él jamás estaba en casa.- Susurro con la mirada baja.- Yo no sabia sobre los problemas en la empresa, y comencé a sospechar que él me era….

-Infiel.- Completo Goten con un gruñido.

-Si, quise dejarlo, porque me dolía creer que de nuevo alguien a quien amaba me había engañado, que yo no había sido mas que un juguete, pero no pude, estaba embarazada, quería arreglar todo, así que lo perdone y decidí fingir que no sabia nada, si yo no lo veía no podía dolerme tanto, o eso creí yo.- Sonrío con amargura y levanto la vista.- Lo espere una noche, pero el llego cuando era de madrugada, iba a decirle del bebé…pero entonces me pidió el divorcio. La misma noche que iba a contarle

-Marron…- Elevo una mano y le acaricio la mejilla, le dolía tanto verla así.

-Seguí saliendo y llegando hasta tarde porque seguí viendo a mi ex.- Continuo explicando.- Es un buen doctor después de todo, y yo había decidido perdonarlo.- Goten sonrío, pensando en el gran corazón que tenia su amiga, solo ella podía perdonar a una persona que le había hecho daño.- Y yotenia problemas con el embarazo…riesgo de aborto…por la tensión y estrés.

-¿Hablas enserio? ¿De verdad tuviste problemas con el embarazo?

-Dijo que los primeros tres meses siempre hay riesgo de aborto, pero que yo me estaba alterando mucho, además no dormía bien y eso me afectaba.

-Marron yo…

-Por favor Goten, ahórrate tu lastima. Ya paso el peligro, ahora estoy bien, y mi hijo también.

-Debiste decirle a Trunks.

-¿Cómo? ¿Con una llamada por teléfono, o cuando llegaba y solo peleábamos? Ah no, ya se, cuando se levantaba temprano para evadirme. Por Dios Goten! No soy idiota!

-¿Aun lo amas?- Pregunto tras una larga pausa, ignorando todo lo demás. Marron lo miro sorprendida y luego se recobro, apretó la tela de su vestido y suspiro antes de contestar.

-Siempre…

-Bien, eso es genial- Dijo sonriendo y parándose para ir hacia la puerta.

-¿A donde vas?

-¡Luego me agradeces!- Grito mientras saltaba para volar.

Goten voló hacia la corporación capsula y se detuvo en el aire, no sentía el ki de nadie, así que concentrándose un poco mas localizo a su amigo junto con el señor Vegeta, Bulma Y Bra no muy lejos de ahí, y de nuevo voló hacia él. Llego a una casa blanca en medio de la ciudad, con un amplio jardín y decoraciones en luces de colores a las cuales Goten no les puso atención. Quien sea que viviera ahí debía ser de una familia acomodada, no tanto como Trunks obviamente, pero seguramente de las más ricas de la ciudad.

Sintió a un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y con las piernas temblando se giro para encontrarse a Vegeta, lo saludo cortésmente pero este solo le gruño y se fue de ahí. Goten suspiro aliviado y camino hacia la casa, toco el timbre pero nadie abrió, y siendo esto importante entro sin avisar. En el camino se encontró una empleada que le indico que la familia se encontraba comiendo ya, y Goten decidió dejarla creer que era un invitado mas. Guiándose por el ki llego al comedor donde encontró a su amigo y familia junto con Christi, un señor en la cabecera de masa y a su lado una señora.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Pregunto el hombre bruscamente.

-El es Goten señor- Señalo Trunks interviniendo en defensa de Goten que se había autoinvitado.- Es mi amigo y abogado.

-Trunks, debemos hablar, a solas.

-Goten, ahora no.

-Es importante carajo!

-Pero que joven tan irrespetuoso.- Dijo la mujer. Goten la miro atentamente, era la replica exacta de Christi unos años mayor, debía ser su madre. Y comenzó a comprender que todo eso debía ser una cena familiar, probablemente para presentar a las familias, eso explicaría porque incluso Vegeta estaba ahí, y mas aun porque había huido al patio, seguramente asqueado de esas personas.

-Mire señora, necesito hablar con Trunks ahora!

-¿Pasa algo malo, Goten?-Pregunto Bulma preocupada.

-No, es solo que necesito decirle algo a Trunks…sobre Marron.

-¿Marron? ¿Esta bien? ¿Necesita algo?

-No Trunks nada, relájate un poco. Todo esta bien, bueno, no ¡rayos, nada esta bien! ¡Tienes que volver con ella!- Grito ya arto ¡el no era un maldito mensajero! Y su amigo era un idiota!

-Goten…

-¡Carajo, Trunks! Marron te ama, tu la amas, no veo cual sea el problema! ¡En lugar de estar aquí deberías ir a verla a ella y tu hijo!

-¡Tienes un hijo!- Grito el padre de Christi poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con los puños.

-Yo…Goten, ese niño…

-¡Ese niño es tuyo! Marron jamás te fue…- Gruño no pudiendo ni decirlo e intento relajarse.- Confía en lo que te digo, confía en ella.

-Trunks no creerás lo que él dice, verdad?- Dijo Christi con el ceño fruncido.- Vamos a casarnos. Todos mis amigos lo saben ya, no me vas a dejar.

Trunks miro a Goten y después a todos en el comedor, estaba confundido y no sabia que hacer. Los ojos comenzaron a temblarle y daba la idea de que estaba recordando cosas, cosas que su familia conocía perfectamente. Bra sonrío y le tomo la mano para darle apoyo.

-Ella no me dijo nada.- Dijo Trunks y Goten le sonrío.

-No.

-No tengo ninguna prueba y jamás supe del embarazo hasta hoy.

-Si

-No hemos sido completamente sinceros.

-No

-La vi con otro hombre que la beso y le dijo amarla.

-Si

-No me contó porque llegaba tarde ni a donde salía o con quien.

-No

-Creyó que yo le fui infiel y eso prueba que no me conoce del todo…como yo igual a ella.

-Si

-Y supongo que no me dieras como sabes que ese bebé es mío.

-No

-¿Y aun así, tu quieres que confíe ciegamente en el amor que me tiene o que yo le tengo?

-Ehhhh ¡SI!

-¡Eso debiste decirlo solamente llegando!- Grito con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡No puedes dejarme!- Grito Christi pero Marron la ignoro y se giro hacia su hermana y madre.

-Siento dejarlas, pero debo irme ¡Adiós!

-Vegeta…-Susurro Bulma

-A mi padre se lo diré luego.

-No, ahí esta.- Dijo señalando la puerta y Trunks volteo a verlo. Tenía una expresión dura y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Papá yo….

-Diste tu palabra, Trunks.- Regaño y Trunks bajo la mirada apenado.

-Lo se padre, pero yo no pued…

-La diste- Interrumpió mas fuertemente haciéndolo callar.-….hace tres años.- Sonrío de lado cuando Trunks lo miro de nuevo, sorprendido.- Ahora ve a arreglarlo.

-Yo…¡Gracias!-Grito saliendo, su padre lo entendía, y lo apoyaba, eso era mas de lo que podía haber deseado.

-¡No voy a permitir que ese idiota abandone a mi hija!- Gruño el hombre caminando hacia donde se había ido Trunks pero Vegeta se interpuso en su camino y lo tomo del cuello alzándolo unos centímetros, la esposa se llevo las manos a la boca y Christi se sujeto a su silla asustada.

-Ese es mi hijo, y es mas hombre de lo que usted puede soñar, vulva a insultarlo y le partiré el cuello.- Lo arrojo bruscamente eal suelo, sintiendo una extraña sensación de orgullo por Trunks.

Trunks llego a casa de Goten tan rápido como pudo y entro casi rompiendo la puerta, Pares estaba sentada en el sillón así que corrió hacia ella y zarandeándola por los hombros le pregunto por Marron. Pares no respondió nada y solo apunto con un dedo tembloroso las escaleras. Subió y abrió la primera puerta que encontró, pero solo había un baño, después un despacho y una habitación vacía, una biblioteca y demás habitaciones, hasta que al final del pasillo había una pintada en azul, la abrió sin preguntar al igual que las demás y vio a Marron dormida en una silla en el balcón.

Con los rayos del sol brillando en su cabello y cara mientras sus manos descansaban sobre su vientre abultado creyó jamás haberla visto más hermosa. Camino hacia ella despacio y se agacho a su lado, le paso una mano por la mejilla y ella se removió despertando. Sus ojos parpadearon varias veces para ajustarlos a la luz y finalmente lo vio. Ella abrió la boca y salto a abrazarlo llorando repentinamente.

-Trunks, Goten me explico todo, perdona por no haber confiado de ti antes, perdóname, lo siento mucho. Pero yo jamás te he engañado, lamento no haberte dicho antes lo de…

-Marron, Marron, tranquila, esta bien, yo tampoco confíe en ti.

-No, y ahora vas a casarte.

-Si, contigo, si quieres volverlo a hacer.

-Trunks.- Murmuro separándose de él y Trunks le limpio los restos de lagrimas.- Yo no te di…

-Después me contaras todo, ahora solo di que quieres volver a intentarlo. Pero ahora sin secretos, sin ocúltanos mas nada. ¿Si?

-¿Así solamente? No te he explicado aun.

-Confiare en ti, por que te amo.

Marron volvió a abrazarlo, llorando con una sonrisa, ella también lo maba, nunca dejo de hacerlo, y ahora comenzaría de nuevo, desde cero, pero esta vez siendo completamente sinceros, por que ahora sabia que secretos tan pequeños aparentemente sin importancia, si causaban daño, pero recordar cuando su matrimonio comenzó, que eran felices y se lo demostraban cada vez que estaban juntos, la hacia penar que todo estaría bien. Se alegraba que todo ese lío no hubiera llevado mas que unos meses, porque ahora ambos podían disfrutar del embarazo y comenzar juntos.

Se amaba, nada mas importaba…


End file.
